


Traitor

by orphan_account



Category: Tubbo tommyinnt
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, M/M, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "tubbo I'm a good guy I'm you're friend" tommy says his voice cracking "oh yeah then why did I find you sneaking around the tunnels carrying this" says tubbo shoving a piece of tnt into tommy's arms"tubbo you know it's just business I'm carrying this for someone else I wouldn't do anything irrational" tommy says looking down at the piece of tnt in his hands who know what this little thing could set off in l'manburg. tubbo sits down on a rock putting his head in between his knees
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Nightmare

"tubbo I'm a good guy I'm you're friend" tommy says his voice cracking "oh yeah then why did I find you sneaking around the tunnels carrying this" says tubbo shoving a piece of tnt into tommy's arms "tubbo you know it's just business I'm carrying this for someone else I wouldn't do anything irrational" tommy says looking down at the piece of tnt in his hands who know what this little thing could set off in l'manburg. tubbo sits down on a rock putting his head in between his knees

<p"how am I supposed to trust you tommy with what wilbur wants to do how am I supposed to trust anyone" tommy feels a ping of guilt in his heart "because I'm you're friend tubbo remember me and you till the end" tommy says kneeling down infront of his friend he couldn't bare to see him like this so much fear and sadness in his eyes _maybe I shouldn't let wilbur blow up l'manburg_ tommy questions himself. _no it's all for the best it's all for tubbo it will all be fine_ he tells himself

"tommy? Wake up it's time to get up" tubbo says quite loudly "shut up people are sleeping!" Technoblade yells putting his pillow over his head to drown out the noises "sorry!"tubbo yells techno groans to tired to tell off the child for telling again "pst tommy wake up" tubbo whispers in tommy's hear hoping that he doesn't wake techno up again "what are you doing tubbo" tommy groans turning over facing away from tubbo

"tommy you have to get up today's the day we finally knock shclatt off his throne "what thats today I haven't even gotten my gear ready" tommy says sitting up rushing to put on his coat and shoes "you're always so forgetful huh" tubbo says watching tommy struggle to button up his coat "stupid buttons" tommy mutters under his breath tubbo walks up to tommy unbuttoning the coat tommy grabs his hand

"what are you doing tubbo" tommy says his voice cracking tubbo looks up at him "fixing you're coat what else would I be doing" tubbo says furrowing his eyebrows _oh you're to innocent tubbo_ tommy thinks his face heating up a little thinking back at what he thought tubbo was doing

"nothing" tommy says letting go of tubbos hand tubbo goes back to fixing the buttons on his coat "and all done" tubbo says buttoning up the last one tubbo looks up to tommy staring at him "is their something on my face?" Tubbo asks him "no theirs nothi-" "pack it up love birds wilbur wants us to meet him in l'manburg" techno says throwing tubbos coat at tommy's back making tommy lose his balance and fall taking tubbo down with him

tommy and tubbo had never been this close together before they were centimeters apart. tommy could feel tubbos breath on his lips sending chills down his neck

tommy is then yanked off tubbo. "the one time I need you to be ontime you're not" wilbur says looking tommy in the eyes "and of all the things you could be doing you're laying ontop of tubbo" he says setting tommy down and helping tubbo up

"I fell techno threw tubbos coat at me and I lost my balance" tommy says scratching the back of his neck "I don't care what happened we need to move" wilbur says tossing tubbos coat to tubbo naturally tommy thought tubbo wasn't gonna catch it so he stuck his hand out catching it then handing it to tubbo

"thanks" tubbo says taking it from tommy and putting it on tommy doesn't respond only looking ahead at wilbur "ready?" Wilbur asks "yeah" tommy responds


	2. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello everybody welcome to the festival of manburg," schlatt says into the microphone making cheers erupt from the audience and from the podium "I've invited all the citizens of manburg and some very close friends of mine to enjoy the festivities that this nation something I don't know," schlatt says tripping upon his words not knowing what to say for this speech "basically I just want to throw a party you guys know me I'm a partyer I enjoy a good party so I decided to put one to together for you all so we can all be apart of the fruits of this beautiful country," schlatt says silence falling onto manburg,
> 
> "okay," quackity  
> says breaking the silence "tubbo did you plant any lettuce before this I could've sworn we had some" schlatt says his voice barley being heard on the mic "yeah yeah look we have a garden over there remember?" tubbo askes schlatt "yeah yeah" schlatt murmurs "anyways thank you all for being here we can just party for awhile cause thats what party's are all about cheering arupts from the crowd yet again

Tommy and Wilbur sat on top of the roof watching as the festival happened tubbo went all out on this festival too bad its all gonna be a waste the materials the time the effort everything Tommy can't help but to think of what would happen if tubbo got caught in the blast of the TNT or how many people are gonna get hurt how many of them are gonna survive _tubbo has to survive I can't go one without him this is all for him so we can run away together and never look back_ Tommy thinks

* * *

before the festival

* * *

"pst tubbo I need to talk to you," Tommy says jogging to catch up to tubbo "not right now Tommy, later we have to get to L'manburg," tubbo says brushing Tommy off "yes right now it's important," Tommy says "what could be more important than the festival," tubbo says spinning around to face Tommy "just come with me," Tommy says taking Tubbo's hand in his pulling him out of the view of Techno and Wilbur

"okay we are alone what's so important Tommy' tubbo says crossing his arms over his chest clearly irritated "uh well I don't really know how to say this um," Tommy says scratching the back of his neck "spit it out Tommy it can't be that bad," tubbo says "well I wanted to know if after the festival you wanted to leave with me," Tommy says looking down at the ground too afraid to meet Tubbo's eyes "leave? like run away?" Tubbo asks him "well yeah just you and me like old times," Tommy says finally meeting Tubbo's gaze "leave L'manburg? we can't Tommy L'manburg is our home," tubbo says "please tubbo I can't stand seeing you up there with that monster lets just run away together me and you," Tommy says grabbing Tubbo's hands looking him straight in the eyes "we cant L'manburg is our home," tubbo says yanking his hands out of Tommy's "tubbo-"

"we should get back before Wilbur and Techno know we are gone," tubbo says looking anywhere else but at Tommy "we already knew you were gone we just wanted to see what you two were doing," Wilbur says startling Tommy and tubbo "I'm surprised you two weren't making out," Wilbur says handing Techno 3 pounds making Techno look at him weird "what I don't have any American money on me' Wilbur says shrugging his shoulders

"Wilbur why would you say that!" tommy says his face heating up with embarrassment "it's true I don't have any on me" wilbur says "no what you said before that" tubbo says knowing exactly what Tommy is referring to "oh the whole making out thing?" wilbur says Tommy's face heats up at the thought of kissing tubbo "aw look he's blushing" wilbur teases Tommy "don't let him get to you Tommy he's just joking around" tubbo says "we should get going" Techno speaks up "yeah we should, come on tommy" tubbo says grabbing tommy's hand and dragging him along

* * *

"Hello everybody welcome to the festival of manburg," schlatt says into the microphone making cheers erupt from the audience and from the podium "I've invited all the citizens of manburg and some very close friends of mine to enjoy the festivities that this nation something I don't know," schlatt says tripping upon his words not knowing what to say for this speech "basically I just want to throw a party you guys know me I'm a partyer I enjoy a good party so I decided to put one to together for you all so we can all be apart of the fruits of this beautiful country," schlatt says silence falling onto manburg,

"okay," quackity  
says breaking the silence "tubbo did you plant any lettuce before this I could've sworn we had some" schlatt says his voice barley being heard on the mic "yeah yeah look we have a garden over there remember?" tubbo askes schlatt "yeah yeah" schlatt murmurs "anyways thank you all for being here we can just party for awhile cause thats what party's are all about cheering arupts from the crowd yet again "let me get a democracy on three one two three" schlatt yells into the microphone

"democracy!" everyone from the crowd cheers the cheers and laughter drown out as people conversat "tommy im getting second thoughts" wilbur says questioning everything "what do you mean" tommy questions wilbur these are my friends I don't know what to do" wilbur says "ill still follow you what ever you chose to do wilbur" tommy says "this is the opportunity if I don't blow it upnow when am I going to blow it up" wilbur says "we don't have to do it now look at how happy everyone is" tommy says knowing that tubbo even if l'manburg was gone tubbo wouldn't go with him "look at how happy tubbo is look at him in his suit he's growing up wilbur" tommy says gesturing to tubbo talking to people at the festival

"I don't want to look at him in his suit don't say that" wilbur says covering his face with his hands "just look at him he's happy" tommy says " no no he's not" wilbur yells "tommy if I don't do it now what happens if this is the only chance I get everyone's in this close situation I can do some proper damage he needs consequences for his actions schlatt does he cant just keep being handsome powerful and strong all the time he needs to be put down a peg" wilbur says silence falling over the two "well wilbur i don't think im gonna stop you" tommy says looking wilbur straight in the eyes the silence seems like forever until wilbur calls over tubbo "hey guys whats going on" tubbo asks them

"tubbo im having second thoughts" wilbur says helping tubbo up onto the roof "when are you doing your speech tubbo?" wilbur asks tubbo "probably in about 20 minuets or so why" tubbo asks wilbur " 20 minuests 20 minuets is that enough time okay tubbo i need you to- tubbo is he a good leader just say it" wilbur blurts out "okay friend to friend he has made a lot of improvements but he has a lot of strange ideas" tubbo says looking wilbur in the eyes "is that good enough to murder Is that assassination worthy" wilbur asks tommy "tubbo are you happier" tommy asks tubbo "um definitely not more then when you guys were in charge" tubbo responds "what are the chances schlatt would just give up if we blew this entire thing up because the thing is i think if we killed schlatt he wouldn't give up he'd keep coming back" wilbur says

"uh i think schlatt would stop at nothing if im honest" tubbo says "but if there was no more L'manburg your saying he wouldn't your saying he would keep going" wilbur asks tubbo "he's gone to rock bottom and came back he's the kind of person to just build it all up again i reckon" tubbo says "tubbo do you think we should blow it up?' tommy asks tubbo "well no but you have to do what you have to do" tubbo says "you told me that you think we should" wilbur says furrowing his eyebrows "well wilbur i trust you're better judgement" tubbo says putting a hand on wilbur's shoulder "your just a yes man arent you" wilbur says shrugging tubbos hand off his shoulder "he's not just a yes man" tommy says defending tubbo "this isn't the first time tubbos done this man" wilbur says "he's not just a yes man" tommy says starting to get mad

"whatever i propose he just goes yeah sure sounds like a good idea no matter what, if you said to him not blowing it up is a good idea he'll go yeah if i say blowing it ups a good idea he'll go yeah tubbo think for yourself please, what do you think" wilbur says grabbing tubbos shoulders bending down to look him in the eye "okay well i don't think you should blow it up i think there other approaches" tubbo says "yes thank you he's right wilbur he's right" tommy says silence falls onto the three as fireworks explode "i might have to go and give a speech now" tubbo says as he sees the guests coming back "tubbo" tommy says as tubbo is about to leave "yeah?" tubbo asks him "be safe" tommy responds "thank you" tubbo says "tubbo, look tubbo im giving you the ignition here alright dont worry"wilbur says "okay" tubbo says then leaves back down to the podium the two watched as the group of people walked over to the boxing ring nominating two to fight Tommy and Wilbur watched as techno and fundy fought

"I put it into his hands I told him if he says the line the detention line ill blow it up" wilbur says getting up from sitting on the edge of the roof "well you know he's just gonna do what you want man you know he struggles with that you know what you want man you cant pin it on him that's not fair" tommy says "look tommy I'm giving him the reins-" tommy cuts him off "why this isn't his journey this is you wilbur your the one that pulled this on everyone alright you're the one that held the election you're the one alright now tubbo not me!" tommy says "I'm giving him the reins" wilbur says "why" tommy asks him "I haven't given him the reins to chirk responsibility I've given him the reins because i know that he's supposed to say this line schlatt has proved this speech schlatt will know if he doesn't say one of the lines right?" wilbur says

"I've given hm this because if he really isn't just a yes man and he can think for himself then surly he'll risk that in order to save the nation you know and all his friends" wilbur says making tommy think about what tubbo would do _surely tubbo wouldn't say that line right_? Tommy asks himself Tommy and Wilbur sit there watching techno and fundy fight making in front of techno no every now and then

"Tommy we haven't hung out like this in a while it's been kinda cold I like this" Wilbur says putting an arm around Tommy's shoulder holding him closer "yeah it's nice" Tommy says putting his arm around Wilbur too Tommy and Wilbur laugh sharing jokes about techno, wasting time till the speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, this part was hard to write I had to back on Tommy's stream so many times some of it is not accurate so it fits the story but most of it is accurate


End file.
